HARD DAY FOR SQUALO
by Hikari Vongola
Summary: Sumary: hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berat bagi Squalo. pagi, siang, malam menjadi hal yang berat baginya. Dan ini semua di sebabkan oleh Bosnya tercinta.


Saya kembali dengan fic XS. Saya belum bisa berpaling dari pairing satu ini.

Dari pada saya banyak ngomong, leibih baik cepat di mulai

SELAMAT MEMBACA

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ

DISCLAMER: KHR MILIK AMANO AKIRA SAMPAI AKHIR

WARNING: OOC, ALUR CEEPAT, TYPO(S)

HARD DAY FOR SQUALO

MOORNING

Pagi yang cerah untuk Squalo. Seperti biasanya dia akan terbangun di pagi hari karena sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamarnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia tidak bangun karena sinar matahari yang menembus kamarnya, tapi sebuah tarikan yang sangat keras di rambutnya lah yang membangunkannya dengan paksa dari alam mimpinya.

"Voii… lepaskan aku." Squalo memberontak karena tarikan di rambutnya sangat keras dan membuatnya kesakitan.

"Ck… cepat bangun sampah."

"Xanxus… lepaskan rambut ku." Squalo benar – benar merasa sakit dengan rambutnya yang di tarik dengan keras oleh Bos nya itu.

"Heh… kau memang lemah. Cepat bangun dan buatkan aku makanan. Aku lapar." Xanxus memerintah Squalo dengn nada angkuhnya seperti biasa.

"Voi… kenapa tidak meinta pada Lusuria saja. Kenapa harus aku?" Kata Squalo sambil mengelus kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit itu. Dia memperhatikan ke sekeliling dan yang dia dapat adalah tidak ada sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Karena penasaran dia memandang kearah jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Jam 04.00 PAGI.

"Voi… ini masih jam 4 pagi." Bentak Squalo kesal.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat buatkan aku makan, sampah" Xanxus kembali menjambak rambut Squalo keras.

"Voi… berhenti menarik rambut ku Xanxus."

"Jangan berteriak lagi. Kau membuat telingaku sakit, hiu bodoh."

Squalo hendak protes lagi tapi bibirnya sudah di lumat duluan oleh Xanxus.

"Mph.. hmph phas. Lemphh ashhh." Squalo mencoba melepaskan ciuman mematikan itu.

Jelas Xanxus tidak akan mau melepaskan ciuman itu. Melepaskan bibir menggoda itu? Jangan harap.

Sudah lima menit ciuman itu berlangsung. Tapi Xanxus sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan Squalo. Bahkan dia makin memperdalam ciuman itu. Tangan kananya yang sendari tadi menjambak rambut Squalo kini menekan tengkuk Squalo agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Tidak hanya itu saja lidah Xanxus mencoba masuk kedalam gua hangat Squalo. Tapi sayang si pemilik tidak mengijijkannyua masuk ke dalam.

SQUALO POV

Apa apaan Bos sialan ini. Membangunkan ku di pagi buta dan menciumku dengan paksa. Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menang kali ini Xanxus. Tidak akan ku biarkan kau masuk ke daerah(?) ku. Uh, dia mulai menjilat bibir ku dan mengulumnya. Sial aku harus bertahan.

"Akh…" Dia menggigit bibirku keras. Sepertinya berdarah. Sial.

"ngh…" Dia berhasil masuk.

POV END

Xanxus berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat Squalo. Lidahnya langsung mengajak Squalo untuk berdansa. Dia mengulum lidah Squalo, melilitnya dan menekannya. Dia terus seperti itu walaupun Squalo sudah tidak berdaya tapi tetap saja dia masih belum puas. Dia masih terus melakukan kegiatannya tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Squalo.

Sedangkan Squalo. Nasipnya memang buruk. Wajahnya sudah merah padam karena kehabisan nafas. Dia sudah tidak bisa menghitung lagi berapa lama Xanxus menciumnya. Dia sudah lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Ciuman Xanxus sangat ganas dan liar. Dia benar – benar tidak pernah bisa melawan Xanxus.

Akhirnya, Xanxus melepaskan ciuman panasnya tadi.

Dia melihat Squalo yang benar – benar tidak berdaya karena ciumannya tadi. Lihatlah wajah yang merona merah dan bibir yang membengkak karena ciuman yang mereka lakukan tadi. Sepertinya dia benar – benar puas telah mengerjai Squalo kali ini.

"Cepat buatkan aku makanan, Sampah." Xanxus kembali memerintah Squalo lagi. "Dan cepatlah Squ – A – Lo." Kali ini Xanxus memerintah Squalo degan penuh penekanan. Dan kali ini juga Squalo sudah tidak memiliki celah untuk melawan Xanxus. Perintah Xanxus adalah mutlak dan tidak bisa untuk di tentang lagi.

Dan tanpa harus di komando untuk ke tiga kalinya Squalo segera beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur.

Saat di dapur Squalo bingung ingin membuat apa. Bahan yang tersisa hanya lah pasta. Jadi, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memasak _spaghetti. _

Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan(?) selama 20 menit memasak pasta menjadi _spaghetti_ akhirnya perjuangannya membuahkan hasil. Sekarang, di depan nya ada sepiring _spaghetti _yang siap untuk di sajikan.

"Voi… ini." Squalo menyajikan _spaghetti _buatannya di hadapan Xanxus.

"Ku harap kau puas dengan ini. Sudah tidak ada makanan di dalam kulkas." Setelah Squalo menyajikan makanan itu di hadapan Xanxus dia hendak beranjak dari dapur. Tapi, lagi – lagi dia harus terjebak dengan Xanxus karena tangannya di tarik oleh Xanxus, sehingga kini tubuhnya berada di pangkuan Xanxus.

"Voi… apa apaan ini?"

"Temani aku makan." Kata xanxus enteng. Kali ini Squlao benar – benar ingin memenggal leher Bos nya. Tapi sayang. Dia jauh lebih lemah dari Xanxus.

"Jangan berfikir untuk memenggal kepala ku jika kau belum bisa mengalahkan ku di ranjang, Sampah." Seperti di sambar petir kini tubuh Squalo seakan menjadi batu.

"Kenapa kau terdiam Squ a lo. Apa tebakan ku benar? Heh, jangankan mengalahkan aku di atas ranjang. Menang dominasi saat berciuman saja kau selalu kalah." Xanxus benar – benar meremahkan Squalo. Dia sepertinya sengaja memancing emosi Squalo.

"Voi… akan ku buktikan jika aku bisa menang dari mu brengsek." Dan… Gotcha. Sepertinya Xanxus berhasil menjebak Squalo ke dalam permainannya.

"Baiklah. Buktikan."

"Bagaimana?" Squalo bertanya bagaimana dia bisa membuktikan jika dia bisa mengalahkan Xanxus.

"Cium aku dan coba dominasi. Jika kau gagal kau harus mengerjakan semua tugas ku satu hari ini dan bersiaplah untuk tidak bisa berjalan normal selama satu bulan.

Squalo menelan air liurnya dengan paksa. Dia benar – benar benci dengan syarat yang di tunjukkan padanya, itu sangat menjebak nya. Dia tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Xanxus. Tapi sayang, egonya terlalu tinggi untuk menolak tantangan Xanxus.

"Voi… ak… aku menerimanya."

"Sekarang buktikan. Cium aku."

"A.. apa?" Squalo membelalakkan matanya.

"Cepat."

Squalo mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. di dekatkannya bibirnya ke bibir Xanxus hingga akhirnya tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Bibir Squalo yang sudah bengkak mencoba untuk melumat bibir Xanxus. Tapi masih belum ada respon dari Xanxus. Dia belum menyerah. Di jilatinya bibir Xanxus agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam nya. Hm, selang beberapa menit Squalo berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Xanxus. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Xanxus saat dia berhasil mendominasi ciumannya. Dan sekarang giliran Squalo yang melakukan hal itu. Squalo mengabsen gigi Xanxus satu per satu dan terus menjelajahi gua lembab Xanxus. Sedangkan Xanxus, dia sama sekali belum menunjukkan reaksi apa pun.

Tapi, setelah beberapa menit Squalo menjelajahi mulutnya Xanxus nampak bosan. Akhirnya dia mengapit lidah Squalo dengan bibirnya dan tidak membiarkan Squalo untuk menariknya keluar. Dihisap nya kuat – kuat hingga menimbulkan desahan yang sangat erotis dari Squalo. mendengarnya Xanxus jelas puas. Dia berhasil membuat Squalo takhluk padanya untuk ke sekian kali nya. Dan akhirnya, Squalo menyerah tanpa perlawanan.

Dan _spaghetti _ buatan Squalo hanya menjadi penonton kegiatan pagi buta Xanxus dan Squalo.

NOON

Hari ini sudah menjelang siang dan Squalo masih mengerjakan laporan – laporan yang menggunung di meja kerjanya. Squalo benar – benar di buat marah oleh Xanxus. Membuatnya bekerja sangat keras. Karena dia kalah tadi pagi dan dia harus mnengerjakan semua tugas yang sangat banyak itu.

"Voi… orang itu benar – benar membuat ku kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia memberiku tugas sampai menggunung sedangkan dia malah enak – enakan tidur di ruangannya. Aku benar benar kesal padanya." Squalo terus saja mengumpat dan mencaci maki Xanxus.

Dia masih terus mengerjakan dokumen – dokumen yang terasa tidak ada habisnya. Setelah lima jam berkutat dengan kertas – kertas itu akhirnya Squalo berhasil menyelesaikan tugas – tugas itu dengan sempurna.

"Voi… bos sialan itu benar – benar licik, dia sengaja membuat ku mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia membuat ku bekerja dengan sangat keras." Kata Squalo sambil merenggangkan otot – otot nya yang benar benar terasa kaku karena tidak bergerak dari kursinya.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai. Sekarang aku ingin makan. Perut ku benar – benar lapar. Semua pekerjaan ini menguras semua tenaga dan fikiran ku."

Akhirnya Squalo pergi keluar ruang kerjanya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia mencari makanan yang bisa dia makan. Mata nya tertuju pada kulkas. Dengan segera dia menuju kearah kulkas itu dan dengan cepat dia membukanya.

Tapi, harapanya sudah pupus ketika dia tidak menemukan satu pun makanan yang ada di dalam sana.

"Ungh… kenapa hari ini aku benar – benar sial. Aku lupa jika sudah tidak ada apa apa lagi di dapur." Squalo merutuki nasip nya sendiri. Dia benar – benar ingin makan. Dengan langkah lemas dia berjalan kearah meja makan yang ada di dapur. Dia terduduk lesu karena perut nya yang lapar.

"Voi… aku benar – benar lapar." Dia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang menyilang di atas meja makan.

Squalo masih saja membenamkan wajahnya di antara ke dua tangannya saat tiba tiba dia merasakan sebuah tarikan kuat (lagi) di rambutnya.

"Voiii… lepas kan aku." Squalo memberontak.

"Heh… hiu bodoh sedang kelaparan rupanya." Ternyata orang yang berani menjambak rambut Squalo adalah Xanxus. Orang yang sendari tadi membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Voi … Xanxus, lepaskan rambut ku." Squalo mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Xanxus yang sangat kuat.

Akhirnya Xanxus melepaskan rambut Squalo setelah puas melihat wajah menderita Squalo. Dia berjalan ke arah kursi yang ada di seberang kursi Squalo. Dia duduk dengan santai dan … Squalo merasa semakin lapar dengan apa yang ada di hadapan Xanxus. Sebuah steak daging yang terlihat begitu nikmat. Perutnya berbunyi cukup keras dan dia rasa Xanxus bisa mendengar suara perutnya itu.

"Kau kelaparan, sampah?" Xanxus mengejek Squalo. "Kau mau?" Xanxus menawarkan steak itu pada Squalo. Tapi, tentu saja Squalo menolakya. Dia memalingkan wajah nya ke arah lain. Berpaling dari hidangan nikmat itu.

"Heh, kau benar – benar tidak mau?" Xanxus memotong steak itu dan menyuapkannya pada dirirnya sendiri. Di kunyahnya dengan pelan dan terlihat benar – benar menguji kesabaran Squalo.

Melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan Xanxus, jelas membuat perutnya samakin lapar.

"Kau mau." Lagi, Xanxus menawarkannya.

Squalo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia benar – benar lapar saat ini. Tapi egonya juga tinggi. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di mata Xanxus. Dan tidak akan pernah mau merendahkan diri di hadapannya. Tapi, saat ini dia terpojok. Dia harus memilih. Mempertahankan ego nya tapi dia kelaparan. Atau membuang egonya dan makan steak yang terlihat sangat nikmat itu.

"Baiklah. Aku mau." Akhirnya Squalo menyerah. Dan Xanxus. Tentu saja dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kemarilah." Perintah Xanxus mutlak.

Tak bisa melawan kata kata Xanxus Squalo hanya bisa menuruti perintahnya.

"Duduk," Xanxus menunjuk pahanya.

BLUSH

Wajah Squalo merah padam. Dengan perlahan dia meraih bahu Xanxus sebagai pegangan dan dia mulai mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Xanxus. Tentu dengan semburat merah yang sangat terlihat di mata Xanxus.

"Hm, buka mulut mu." Perintah Xanxus lagi.

Squalo membuka mulutnya dan dengan segera Xanxus menyuapkan sepotong steak itu di mulut Squalo. Tapi saat Squalo hendak menutup mulutnya bibir Squalo sudah di lumat oleh Xanxus. Dan di saat yang sama juga Xanxus memasukkan lidahnya dan menginfasi (lagi) gua hangat Squalo.

Xanxus juga ikut menikmati steak yang ada di dalam mulut squalo. Ikut memainkannya bersama lidah Squalo dan mendorongnya ke tenggorokan Squalo agar dia menelannya.

Tak hanya puas melakukannya sekali Xanxus terus melakukannya hingga steak itu habis tak tersisa.

Wajah Squalo jelas sangat merah, bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau sudah kenyang?"

Squalo hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Sekarang giliran ku untuk makan." Xanxus langsung mengangkat tubuh Squalo ke dalam gendongannya dan memapahnya di pundak. Membawanya ke kamanya.

"VOI… XANXUS lepaskan aku." Squalo memberontak dengan kuat.

"Diam atau aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat kasar."

Squalo langsung bungkam seketika saat mendengar ancaman Xanxus. Dia benar – benar takut saat Xanxus mengancamnya dengan kata – kata itu. Akhirnya squalo hanya bisa pasrah atas apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

NIGHT

Sekarang Squalo sedang berjalan di koridor Varia HQ. dia berjalan dengan tertatih tatih karena ulah sang bos.

"Voi… sial kenapa rasanya sakit sekali." Squalo mengeluh dan mengumpat.

"Ck,… akan ku bunuh dia suatu saat nanti."

Tak sadar bahwa sebenarnya sedari tadi dia terus di perhatikan oleh seseorang yang sedang mengawasi nya dari ruang pengawas.

Dia berjalan dengan sangat perlahan. Tubuhnya terasa seperti di timpa oleh batuan yang sangat besar. Apalagi punggungnya. Bagian itu terasa sangat remuk.

"Voiiii… dia sangat menyebalkan." Lagi. Dia lagi – lagi mengumpat. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari mengumpat untuknya.

Akhirnya… setelah perjalanan(?) yang panjang(?) menyusuri lorong HQ yang luas. Akhirnya, dia sampai di kamarnya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku sangat merindukan kamar ku." Katanya lega.

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berat bagi Squalo.

Di bangunkan di pagi buta oleh bosnya.

Di buat kelaparan karena tugas yang menumpuk.

Dan, harus merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tubuh nya.

Sekarang. Dia benar – benar ingin tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lengket. Yang dia inginkan hanya tidur dan menjemput mimpinya. Dia ingin segera merasakan indahnya mimpi dan nyamannya kasurnya.

Sementara itu di kamar Xanxus, dia sedang terssenyum penuh kemenangan.

Hari ini benar – benar hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi dirinya karena telah berhasil membuat Hiu-**NYA** bertekuk lutut dan tak berdaya ddi buatnya. Dia ingin tertawa sekencang – kencangnya mengingat hari ini. Dia benar – benar sangat senang.

"Heh… jangan pernah berharap jika kau akan lepas dari ku Squalo. Sejak awal kau adalah milik-**KU** dan jangan pernah berharap kau bisa lepas dari tangan ku Squalo."

Dan senyuman licik nya semakin terkembang.

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang berat bagi Squalo dan menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Xanxus.

Hohoho itulah fic saya…

Semoga para reader menikmati persembahan saya yang satu ini.

Dan saya harap reader sekalian mau memberikan review ^^

Sekali lagi mohon revew nya…..


End file.
